Little Miss Predictable? Not So Much
by MadBookObsession
Summary: Fifteen year old, Evelyn Reeves thought she would be the one to change Sirius Black's ways, and just like everyone else, was wrong. What will Evelyn do when Sirius cheats on her and is betrayed by her friends? Maybe an exchange program to Beauxbatons? And how will everyone react when Evelyn returns for her seventh year of Hogwarts completely different and unrecognizable?
1. Betrayal

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please no flames! Advice would be greatly appreciated!**

**Warning: Rated T for language and certain topics!**

Footsteps echoes through the empty hallways as a distraught girl ran out of the Griffindor Common Room and then through the halls of Hogwarts.

Once the girl tired of running she leaned her back against the closest wall and dragged herself down. She sat against the wall and started sobbing.

After a few moments more footsteps echoes down the same hall. More than one voice calling out "Evelyn!"

Three teenagers ran through the very same halls the girl had and found her, curled up against the wall sobbing.

The girl—Evelyn—wasn't exactly ugly, but she wasn't the most attractive girl at Hogwarts by a long shot.

She had long dark hair and was average height compared to her fellow 5th years. She was a bit over-weight and people made fun of her for it. She never wore any make up and she had small patches of freckles on each of her cheeks. She was often over–looked by guys because of her plain-looking face and figure.

Sure, she may looked plain and shy on the outside, but once you got to know the young woman you would see how amazing she truly is—with her witty comebacks, sarcastic remarks and ever-present mischievous streak.

But no one bothered to get to know her like this, to really and truly see her.

No one that is, aside from 5 exceptional people. Three of which were staring down at her pitiful figure with guilt stinging their eyes.

One boy—black hair falling elegantly onto his face and hidden aristocrat traits—took a step towards her. Evelyn backed away further from him along to wall. The boy flinched at her reaction.

"Please..Eve, please listen to me," The boy's voice cracking. She had to listen to him, or else he didn't know what he would do. She shook her head and backed away further.

"I-I trusted you, Sirius." Evelyn spoke in such a soft voice the boy—Sirius—barely caught it. His heart broke at the sight of her, but he knew this was his fault. And it could not be fixed.

Evelyn stood up, slowed her sobs and wiped the tears off her face. She would be brave. She wasn't made a Griffindor for nothing. She turned to faced the two other people who had come with Sirius. She would deal with him later. Here she had one boy and one girl. She glared at them. They both flinched and backed away.

"Lily. James." Evelyn called to them, with no emotion in her voice whatsoever. They both turned to her sheepishly.

"Yes?" Lily asked softly. Lily had vibrant, pin straight, red hair and emerald-green eyes. She was pretty and attractive and was extremely popular. She was also known for being Evelyn's best friend and they told each other everything. But that unspoken pact had now been broken.

James on the other hand had black hair that never seemed to lie flat, he had hazel eyes and rectangular glasses. James was one of the most wanted men in Hogwarts. He was only second to one Sirius Black. But he only had eyes for Lily, and she thought he was a pig-headed prat. He was the first person to ever be nice to Evelyn on the Hogwarts Express.

They had always been extremely close and always went to each other if they needed comfort or advice from the opposite gender.

James always asked her how to get Lily to agree to go out with him every week.

He asked Lily out every single day and she always said no. Not out of spite, but because he was arrogant and sometimes a bully.

It was true, even Evelyn hated James for it at times. He was very egotistical too. But that was besides the point.

"How long?" Evelyn's voice shook but no one mistook it for sadness. No, it was from anger.

"Look, Evelyn you have to listen-" James started but Evelyn cut him off.

"How long have you guys known?" Evelyn asked again, her voice stronger. The three teens gulped and looked to one another.

"Well, I found out about a month ago but," Lily's voice died when she saw the emotions flitting across Evelyn's face. Shock. Disbelief. Betrayal. And then rage. Pure rage.

"And you considered yourself my best friend? I don't know where the bloody hell you're from, but where I live best friends don't lie to each other!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Lily's eyes widened and clamped her hand over her mouth to control the sobbing and tears in her eyes.

This wasn't the Evelyn everyone knew. The Evelyn everyone knew forgave everyone and held no grudges. The Evelyn everyone knew never let anger or feelings change her judgement. The Evelyn they knew was kind and innocent. That's when then finally understood how serious—no pun intended—this situation was, and how hard Evelyn took it.

Evelyn shook her head and turned to James. "What about you Potter? How long have you been lying to me?"

James flinched at being called by his last name. That just proved that all they worked towards, getting closer, had all broken down. James opened his mouth but found nothing coming out.

"Tongue-tied Potter? Don't want to sit down and tell your 'good friend' Evy?" She half-mocked, using the nickname James used to use for her. The tears cascaded down her face but she couldn't stop them.

James mumbled something but she couldn't hear.

"Speak up!"

Sirius was staring at the floor, relieved at the fact that Evelyn had momentarily forgotten about him while Lily was staring at the exchange of words.

James cleared his throat. "Since the first time," He gulped, "five months ago," He finished through gritted teeth.

His hands clenched into fists and he was trying not to cry. He never wanted to betray Evelyn. They were friends after all. But he couldn't tell her. He swore to Sirius. But he thought he would have stopped by now.

"I see,"

Evelyn's eyes hid the betrayal she felt. But he wasn't the biggest betrayal she felt. Not by a long shot.

No, it was _him_. Evelyn finally turned to the final convict. Sirius Black. Her hands clenched into hard fists and she bit her lip to keep from yelling. All of this was his fault.

**Please review!**


	2. Regretted words

Before:  
_ No, it was him. Evelyn finally turned to the final convict. Sirius Black. Her hands clenched into hard fists and she bit her lip to keep from yelling. All of this was his fault._

"So, five months huh?" Evelyn started as Sirius' head snapped up and he looked at her with guilt.

"Evelyn," He reached out to touch her arm but she jerked back.

"Don't touch me, Black." She stated coldly.

Everyone looked down. Evelyn was the type to never hold grudges. But this was different. They knew that, but they couldn't help but try to apologize.

"I'm sorry," Sirius begged for her to understand but he knew it was futile. While usually Evelyn's eyes displayed her emotions well—whether sad, happy or mad—they were now cold and hidden.

She raised her eyebrows. "Sorry? Is that the best you got? Did you really think I would forgive you just like that?" She snapped her fingers, "No, you didn't. You expected me to run into your arms begging for you to pick me over her, didn't you? Just because I'm an innocent little girl," Evelyn mocked.

Sirius winced because that was admittedly what he thought at first.

Lily and James on the other hand were openly gaping at Evelyn. This was so not her. What happened to kind and innocent? But they knew they deserved it.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius tried again.

"Sorry won't cut it," Evelyn's eyes flashed darkly, "You cheated on me. Repeatedly. With Julianna Walker." She added with a hint of disgust. It was no secret Evelyn hated Julianna for her stupidity and vanity.

Sirius winced at her bluntness. He wouldn't deny it, that was basically what he did but he really was sorry. He had been drunk the first time he started hitting up on Julianna but it got carried away and they have shagged for months. But every time he did, he felt guilty. But he knew now that feeling guilt wouldn't fix this.

"I know." He admitted to his crime, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No shit, really?"

Of course, he cared deeply for Evelyn. He really did. But she wouldn't take risks. She wouldn't even make out with him for longer than ten minutes no matter how much he begged. She was just too predictable and insecure. He always had to be mindful of his words because she was so fragile. And she rarely stood up for herself. And he was going to tell her that.

"You're just way too predictable and innocent! You rarely stand up for yourself and you're too quiet and insecure! Everyone who has and will have dated you, probably would have done the same thing!" Sirius yelled, but wanted to take it back right after.

Evelyn gaped at him and tears were forming in her eyes while James and Lily were staring at him in horror. This wasn't helping Evelyn forgive him.

Evelyn quickly pulled herself together, and her eyes hardened. She would not show weakness. Especially not to Sirius Black.

"Oh because you're so bloody perfect, aren't you? Because you're a fucking god, right? No! You're not perfect! You are always pranking and humiliating people, including me! You think people are less than you because they don't compare to you right? You think you're not like your family,"

Sirius' eyes clouded with anger while James and Lily gasped. No one ever actually mentioned the family Sirius left. And Evelyn was never like this. She never swore or even raised her voice before.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm not scared of you anymore! You claim to not be like your family! Like you're so much better than them! But you are just like them! Hating and pranking people just because they are in Slytherin or not as pretty as someone or just anything less than anyone else is! Not all Slytherins are evil you know! There may not be a lot of them, but a few Slytherins are nice! But you group them with everyone else anyway without knowing them first! What gives you the right to judge them? What makes you any better than your family? You judgement is just as clouded and biased theirs is!" She yelled and her voice echoed through the hall.

The silence taking place now was extremely uncomfortably but Evelyn didn't regret saying that. No, she did not. She needed to deflate his ego. And this is how she decided to go about doing it.

She did mean what she said though, she has after all been watching everyone, including Sirius, for five years now.

To say Sirius was pissed off would be a big understatement. He was positively livid. But he knew she was right. He knew Evelyn didn't regret it by looking at her face so he knew she said that out of careful assessment. Not to find a reason to yell at him. She isn't like that.

She never let anything come between her and her judgement. She wouldn't judge someone for being in a certain house, or looking a certain way like he would. That meant that she actually meant what she said. And he had to find a way to change that.

Everyone was struggling with the silence when they heard more footsteps racing down the hall. Everyone turned to see who had come.

It was the two other people who completed the group of five that accepted and befriended Evelyn. Two others who Evelyn hoped didn't betray her as well.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew ran down the hall and stopped in front of the group. Together, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter made up the Marauders. A group of four boys who prided themselves in pranking others.

"Where were you guys? We look in the Common Room but-" Peter stopped talking when Remus elbowed him in the ribs—rather hard—and it was then he realized the tense atmosphere and the puffy red eyes the girls had from crying.

"Oh." Escaped Peters lips involuntarily and he regretted it almost immediately afterwards. The atmosphere grew darker and the silence hung over their heads like a death penalty.

After more moments of silence Evelyn nervously turned to the two newcomers. "Did you know about Sirius and Walker?" She asked warily, afraid for the answer. She couldn't handle anymore betrayal.

The boys looked confused. "Walker? You mean Julianna? Our year, Ravenclaw? What about them?" Remus questioned. Peter nodded along with him, curious to what happened.

Evelyn's eyes lit up and she crushed the boys in a hug. "Thank you so much for not knowing." She whispered sounding intensely relieved. The two clueless boys exchanged glances but said nothing.

She let go of the boys and smiled at them. "Well I'll be going then." She turns on her heel and was about to leave when an infuriating voice interrupted her.

"Where are you going?" Sirius seemed scared of the answer but held his ground.

"Professor Dumbledore's office." She answered without missing a beat. Sirius look incredulous.

"What? You're not going to tattle are you? I know we hurt you and all but that's extremely immature and-"

"No, that's not why I'm going." She bit out. How dare he talk about it so casually?

"Then why?"

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"What if I don't care?"

She sighed and gave in. "I'm going to discuss the one-year Beauxbatons exchange program." She explained flatly. Lily gasped.

"No, no, no, no, no," Lily seemed frantic. "You can't go! You can't leave Hogwarts!"

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Care to explain why that is, Evans?"

Lily's eyes widened at the use of her last name but recovered quickly. "Because we need you-Well, I need you! You're my best friend!" Lily corrected herself at Evelyn's glare.

"If you needed me, you wouldn't have betrayed me." And then Evelyn turned and left, never turning back once until she turned into another hallway.

Lily stood, frozen at her friends accusation with silent tears streaming down her face. James came up behind her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Lily, she'll forgive us and she could never leave Hogwarts. This is her home." James reassured.

Of course, she would never leave. Would she? No, James thought, she told him she loves Hogwarts. But another part of his mind told him otherwise. She didn't love Hogwarts so much as the people in it.

Lily shook him off. "I'm going to go after her." And she took the same path Evelyn did.

James sighed and looked to Sirius. He looked deep in thought. That didn't happen often. He exchanged a look with Remus and Peter and asked cautiously,

"Sirius? You okay?"

Pause.

"I really messed up, didn't I?"

"Definitely."

**Please review!**


	3. Forgiveness? Maybe

**Chapter 3 is here! I will try to get chapter 4 up in about a week or two! Enjoy!**

Evelyn was panting by the time she made it to the gargoyle statue that guarded Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Once she caught her breath it took her a whole minute to realize she didn't know the password. She cursed under her breath.

"Uh.." It had to be some sort of candy, Dumbledore was weird like that.

"Lemon drops?"

Nothing.

"Cockroach Clusters?"

Nope.

"Ugh..uh, Melon Melties?" Evelyn had made up that name on the spot but the gargoyle started to move anyway.

Yes! I am a genius! Evelyn thought.

But that thought was crushed when she saw that the gargoyle  
had only opened to let a hungry Dumbledore out strolling for a midnight snack.

"Hello Miss Reeves," I frowned at the use of my last name. Stupid pure blood family.

"Sorry to come off as rude, but shouldn't you be in your dormitories at this late hour?" At this Evelyn started to fidget but Dumbledore had something else on his mind.

"I find that I rather like the name Melon Melties. I shall consider using it for my password." He said with a note of finality.

She unashamedly stared at her professor but quickly snapped out of her trance.

"I want to take part in the Beauxbatons exchange program." She said professionally.

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, considering her.

"Why would you want to, Miss Reeves? I know several other girls have wanted to go for the, per se, beauty of it all. I know for a fact you aren't interested in that sort. Why do you wish to go?" He spoke with that twinkle in his eye.

"I need time." She said simply. Vaguely.

Dumbledore looked at her for another moment and sighed. "I feel that your morals for going through with this exchange program are more important that some others so please pack your bags by tomorrow." He spoke conversationally.

Evelyn was struck dumb by how easily she got it. "Why so soon?"

"Because my dear, tomorrow is the last day of school before the summer break and Beauxbatons wanted to give you a proper welcome before the new year."

She paused for a moment before a smile made its way onto her face.

"Thank you, Professor."

He nodded, "Well I best be off to the kitchens now. I am starving and am in desperately need some pudding."

He smiled. "Good luck, Miss Evelyn Reeves." And walked towards the kitchens.

How odd, Evelyn thought, Dumbledore using her full name. Who knew?

"Oh and Miss Reeves?" She turned to face the direction Dumbledore had left, only to see him right beside her.

"I know what happened," She tensed but he continued, "And while I, in your place would not be able to do so, I highly recommend forgiving them."

Dumbledore not being able to forgive someone? Impossible. She thought. Then she actually registered what he said. Forgive them? Her face contorted into disbelief and he was quick to correct himself.

"I know you may not want to forgive all of them, but think about their reasoning. Mr Potter has probably done it for Mr Black," She scowled at the memory of the name, "and Miss Evans," he lowered his voice, "Who is hiding behind that pillar waiting to ambush you with apologies—No, don't look. For Miss Evans, it may have been to protect you."

Evelyn thought about this for a second then nodded. She would not forgive James. But Lily however, had only known for a month and with what she knew about her—and she knew a lot—she had probably been stressing trying to tell her.

Okay, Evelyn decided. She would consider forgiving Lily if she had a good reason to do what she did and if she apologized properly. But that wouldn't change her mind about Beauxbatons. She wasn't lying when she said she needed time.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Evelyn, which she had forgotten he was still there, and he walked away.

Almost immediately, her vision was blurred by red hair as she was engulfed into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily proceeded to rant, "I knew I should have told you but I couldn't! I caught Black with Walker and I tried to tell you but that was the day you came up and told me, 'I think I might love Sirius Black'. I tried everyday but you seemed so happy with Black so I didn't want to ruin it! And you were so oblivious to the rumors too! But I tried hinting that Black was no good! Remember? Last week I said 'Oh, he's pretty cozy with Walker isn't he?'. But I'm still sorry I couldn't tell you! And after-"

"Lily it's okay! I forgive you." Lily's eyes brightened considerably.

"But next time, straight up tell me okay?" And Lily nodded solemnly.

Lily opened her mouth to say something else but Evelyn cut her off.

"But I'm still going to Beauxbatons. No! Don't cry Lily! I'll write to you everyday and we will have seventh year together!"

After a lot of reassuring from Evelyn that she forgave Lily and would write everyday, Lily hugged Evelyn.

"Come on! Lets go get your stuff. Oh, and I really am sorry!" Evelyn nodded and they skipped happily to the Griffindor Common Room.

**I'm sorry if it seems like Evelyn forgave Lily too easily! I think so too but I needed her to forgive her! I'm sorry but you will see how it goes with Evelyn and Lily. Please forgive me and keep reading!**


	4. Letters and Tattooes

**Chapter 5 will be coming very soon! Sorry but most of this chapter is letters!**

September 1st  
Dear Evelyn,  
How was your first day of Beauxbatons?  
The first day of Hogwarts wasn't the same without you.  
I had to sit with the Marauders on the train! Can you believe that? All because you ditched me, but don't worry, I know you had to.  
I became a prefect with Remus this year. (No surprise there)  
The Marauders seemed surprised you hadn't come, but it didn't surprise me.  
They never listened to Dumbledore's end of the year speech in which he clearly stated that he chose you for the exchange program.  
Well good luck at Beauxbatons!  
From,  
Lily Maria Evans

September 4th  
Dear Lily,  
Beauxbatons is amazing and BEAUTIFUL!  
The food is lighter but I can handle it. It might make me skinnier.  
I made some new friends (No, I'm not replacing you.) and you should meet them. We could all become amazing friends.  
Sorry for leaving you at the mercy of the Marauders but at least it wasn't Potter being made prefect.  
Imagine, you would have to do rounds with him! Awful thought!  
From,  
Evelyn Clara Reeves  
(Since we're going on the whole name thing.)

September 14th  
Dear Evelyn,  
Potter is so BLOODY ANNOYING!  
NO! I can't imagine him as prefect! Just no.  
The girls are bad as ever, glaring at me everywhere I went because I 'stole' Potter.  
Yes, please don't replace me.  
Well, how are you holding up there?  
Lily

September 29th  
Dear Lily,  
I love it here!  
I almost don't want to leave but don't worry, I already promised you I would come back to Hogwarts.  
Anyway, in all of our classes we have to speak French! Can you believe that?!  
Good thing I knew French though.  
I think that's the only thing good about my stupid prejudice family.  
I can speak many languages fluently.  
Well reply soon Lily!  
Evelyn

October 8th  
Dear Evelyn,  
Wow I didn't know you speak French. Good for you!  
But if you make french macaroons there please give me some! At the moment, I'm addicted to them!  
But not the magical ones called Macaroon Monster.  
It came out just last month and they are so arrogant! I don't even think they're edible!  
Almost as annoying as chocolate frogs!  
God this world is getting crazier everyday.  
Lily

October 19th  
Dear Lily,  
I know how much you hate chocolate frogs.  
Macaroon Monsters sound funny.  
And we do make macaroons! I will give it to you when I see you again.  
I am losing weight and I'm very healthy!  
Beauxbatons is not like how I first thought. I thought it was all ditzy blonde show girls but actually it's a place where all girls can be themselves.  
People aren't just goody-goody. Loads of people dyed their hair un-natural colours and get tattooed!  
I'm thinking of getting a tattoo too. You can come get one with me since we haven't seen each other since last year!  
Please help me think of what to get.  
Don't disappoint me Lils!  
Sorry for the long letter.  
Evelyn

October 26th  
Evelyn,  
It's good that you feel better about yourself and more healthy.  
I love the Beauxbatons you described and it's different from what I thought as well.  
No! I won't get a tattoo! I'm sorry!  
But I will go with you when you get it. I swear.  
I think you should get some fireflies. Just an idea.  
Tell me when and where.  
Oh and give me the macaroons there!  
Lily

November 1st  
Lily,  
You're no fun! But yes come and watch me!  
I won't forget the macaroons.  
The macaroons will be your super early Christmas gift since we won't see each other for a while after!  
November 12th. Diagon Ally. 1 pm.  
I know! Its my birthday on November 12th! Yay!  
It's a weekend so you don't have classes.  
I checked!  
See you there!  
Evelyn

* * *

Lily packed her purse and ran down the stairs of the girls dormitory excitedly. She would finally get to see her friend again!

Naturally, she had special permission to go to Diagon Ally from Professor Dumbledore and was even going to use his floo network.

Unfortunately, her frantic gestures called the attention of the Marauders who happens to be sitting by the fireplace in the Griffindor Common Room.

"Where are you going, Evans?" James asked.

Lily glared at him. Why was he so damn arrogant? She opened her mouth, about to tell him to mind his own business (In harsher words of course.) but then realized the truth would shut him up quicker.

"I'm off to see Evelyn." She stated as casually as she could. It definitely had the desired effect on the Marauders.

They all froze at the familiar name and all humor was long gone. Sirius and James had filled Remus and Peter in on what had happened last year. While Peter seemed a bit angry at the time, Remus had flat-out ignored them for the entire summer and all through September.

"E-Evelyn? As in Evelyn Reeves?" James stuttered out, and for once, it had nothing to do with the presence of Lily Evans.

"Yup." She said simply, popping the 'p'.

"She still talks to you?" James asked with hurt laced into his tone.

Pause. Awkward much.

"Why are you meeting her?" Sirius finally said, having seemed to finally grasp the concept of Lily meeting Evelyn.

She smirked.

"She's getting her first tattoo,"

The marauders eyes widened and they all choked on air.

"Evelyn? Get a tattoo? Nonsense," They all muttered to themselves. Lily shrugged and made her way of out the Common Room without being noticed.

**NOTE: I am not trying to make Evelyn seem cool or popular because of the tattoo. I want to prove that she is breaking out of her comfort zone and proving to not only others, but to herself that she can expressing herself freely and get more confident. Not trying to make a mary sue! She will still have many flaws. Please follow, favorite and/or review!**


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5**

You would have thought someone had died with all that screaming.  
But no, it was just your average teenage girls in a happy reunion.

Well, average was a bit of a stretch considering that only a few months had passed since the two girls last saw each other and they were practically drowning in their own tears.

"I missed you, Lils!"

"I missed you too, Eve!"

They both smiled.

"Happy birthday and merry early Christmas, Evelyn!" Lily handed her a bag. Evelyn's eyes widened.

She ripped open the bag and inside was the books 'Sense and Sensibility' and 'Pride and Prejudice'. Evelyn froze in shock.

"Y-you.. Me.. Book.." She stuttered out, carefully touching the covers of both books.

Lily grinned. "I knew how hard you were looking for those so I found it on the Internet!"

(A/N: I know the Internet wasn't so extensive to online shopping in the 70's but please go with it!)

Evelyn was dumb-founded.

"The inter-what? Oh who cares! Thank you so much Lily!" She crushed Lily into a hug. Lily laughed.

"It's all good, just give me my macaroons."

"Oh, yeah! Here you go!" She took a pink box from her bag, "You can figure out the favors yourself."

"Thanks!" Lily took the box from Evelyn and carefully opened it. She raised an eyebrow as she took out a multi-colored one.

"Never seen a rainbow one before," she muttered.

Evelyn grinned, "Eat it."

Lily glanced warily at Evelyn then took a small bite out of the macaroon. Her eyes widened and she spit it out.

"What is that?"

"Jellybean flavor!" Evelyn stated happily.

"Evelyn! You know I hate jellybeans!"

"I know! Though I never understood why. They're so good!" Lily glared at Evelyn and put the rest of the macaroons in her purse.

"Jellybeans taste gross and, just, bleh." Lily mock gagged. Evelyn laughed.

"Suit yourself!" Evelyn took out yet another parcel. "Another early Christmas gift for you!" Evelyn held it out, grinning.

"Oh!" Lily took the parcel and opened it carefully, not ripping the wrapping paper at all.

"Oh, hurry up!" Evelyn whined.

"Patience! It's not attractive for a lady to have a temper!"

Evelyn huffed and sat down on the concrete. Lily finally finished opening the gift and gasped. An autographed copy of Hogwarts: A History, first edition. Lily's favourite book.

"Thanks Evy!" Lily said while excitedly flipping through the pages. Evelyn got up from the concrete, dusted herself off and turned to Lily.

"Stop staring at the book! I also want to go to muggle London and we won't have time if you just stand there like a bloody idiot the whole time! Now come on!" Evelyn said teasingly.

"Yeah, sure!" Lily placed the book carefully in her purse—it's a wonder that it fit—and then turned to Evelyn.

"Wait-" Lily paused for a moment, inspecting Evelyn.

"What?"

Lily gasped, "You've gotten taller!"

Evelyn's eyes widened as she quickly compared herself to Lily and grinned.

Last year, Evelyn had been several inches shorter than Lily, now she was only barely a centimeter shorter.

"Finally!" Evelyn shouted in pure joy.

"Aw! Little Evy's all grown up!" Lily mocked. Evelyn smacked the back of her head.

"Ow." Lily complained, then gave Evelyn a wicked smile, "Come on! We have to get that tattoo of yours."

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. No! Don't touch it Lily!" Evelyn smacked her hand away.

"Alright! Alright!" Lily laughed.

Evelyn had gotten fireflies as Lily suggested, running down her left collarbone towards her heart.

In the middle of the group of fireflies, Evelyn had gotten the words 'Never Lose Hold of Who You Are'.

She never wanted to change for anyone. Her tattoo would remind her to just be herself and not to lose who she really is while trying to impress someone else. Not even and especially, Sirius Black. And its not like her parents would care. Her parents don't care about her at all. Why would her parents care about the "blood-traitor"?

"Want to go get ice cream before we go to muggle London?" Evelyn asked, practically drooling at the ice cream shop called 'Ice Cream Land'.

Lily laughed and followed her friend into the shop.

Lily had gotten mint chocolate chip while Evelyn went with a classic vanilla because her favourite flavor—rocky road—was sold out. _Thanks to ignorant little children who don't understand the true beautiful taste of rocky road_, Evelyn thought bitterly.

"Hey, Evelyn?"

"Hmm?" Evelyn was sourly licking her vanilla ice cream cone so she wasn't bothered with giving a proper answer.

"So, uh," Lily had nothing to say at this moment as her mind was blank, but she needed to distract Evelyn as she looked like she was going to murder the boy beside her with a rocky road ice cream cone.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, "Ev', didn't you want to visit muggle London?"

Evelyn nodded.

"Then let's go use this shop's floo network! I saw it when I was walking in."

"Yeah, sure!"

As the two girls walked toward the counter top to ask for permission, Evelyn eyed all the children with rocky road ice cream.

"Stupid children." She muttered under her breath.

While Lily was talking to the worker at Ice Cream Land, Evelyn slowly approached what looked like a ten-year old girl without a parent and with a rocky road ice cream cone.

"How much do you want for it?" She asked the girl.

"What?"

"How much do you want for the ice cream?" She said impatiently.

"Oh, no way. I want it." The girl said stubbornly and proved the fact by taking a big lick out of the amazing tasting rocky road ice cream cone.

"But it's my birthday!"

The girl just stuck her tongue out at Evelyn and kept licking her ice cream cone.

Just as Evelyn was about to attack the arrogant child Lily pulled her away.

"No, Lily! I need that ice cream!" She whispered to Lily.

"Don't be childish! Your sixteen for Merlin's sake! Act like it! The man was nice enough to let us use his floo network and I don't think he would appreciate it if you assaulted one of his customers!"

Evelyn sighed. Lily was such a drag sometimes. "Sure Lily."

* * *

"Oh! What's that?"

"That is so weird!"

"They actually have a use for that? Muggles are funny."

Lily's face was getting redder and redder by the minute as the cab driver shot the girls strange looks.

Evelyn had never been to muggle London as her parents were extremely anti-muggle. She had to question everything and it was getting quite annoying. Although, most pure blood witches and wizards were probably like this on their first time into muggle London.

Thankfully, Lily didn't have to answer any of Evelyn's questions because she thought up another one faster than she could get the answer to her previous one, but it was still extremely embarrassing.

One they had reached a small café, Lily paid the cab driver quickly and exited the cab with Evelyn close behind her.

"What's up with him? He was giving us looks the entire time!" Evelyn cried once the cab had gone. Lily glared at her.

"They don't know about wizards, Evelyn! You can't just go around calling people muggles and pointing out everything without causing attention!" Lily shouted, then looked around warily at muggles passing by making sure no one had heard her careless shouting.

Evelyn's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Oh! I forgot! Sorry Lily!"

"Whatever. Just come on." Lily grabbed Evelyn's arm and dragged her into the café.

* * *

"So, how are classes at Beauxbatons?" Lily asked conversationally.

"Um," Evelyn sipped her hot chocolate, "The same really. Transfiguration; Bad. Potions; Really bad, I'm still really clumsy. History of Magic; Don't have that. Thank Merlin. Defense; Bit less than average. Astronomy; Horrible. Ancient Runes; Amazing. I've always liked Ancient Runes. Herbology; Great and Charms is brilliant."

"History isn't that bad.."Lily muttered defensively.

Evelyn laughed, "Sure Lils. How about you? How's Hogwarts?"

"The Marauders are pulling less pranks than usual, but still the same. Potter's a git. Black's also a git." Evelyn looked down at the mention of _his_ name, which Lily failed to notice. "Pettigrew creeps me out and Remus is still misguided. And since you're not here anymore, I've made good friends with Marlene McKinnon, you know, our dorm mate? Or should I say mine." Lily said, mock-angry. "Oh, yeah how is it going with your friends?"

Evelyn stayed silent for a moment.

"Not so well," Evelyn seemed reluctant to go on but gave in, "It seems I had 'trust issues' ever since the Black incident and it's harder for me to open up to new people. Thus making them think that I am a stupid pure blood arse who thinks she's too good for everyone." Evelyn tried to sound nonchalant, but Lily could see she was troubled by this.

"I'm sorry," Lily looked away. "It's my fault isn't it?"

"So what if it is? I'm not mad at you for it. I'm over it." Evelyn said softly.

A long silence occurred until Lily grabbed her empty coffee mug from the table and stood up. "You about done with your hot chocolate?" Evelyn nodded and Lily grabbed both mugs and brought it to the counter.

Evelyn got up from her comfortable seat and sighed. _What would it be like to go back to Hogwarts?_

**Hi guys! I feel like I should repeat myself from the last Authors Note that I am not trying to make Evelyn cool from the tattoo! Yes, I sort of based Evelyn's tattoo on Tris's from Divergent but I couldn't think of a better place to place the tattoo. I also feel the need to say that while I was writing this chapter it slipped my mind that they were in Diagon Ally! Sorry so please ignore that mistake of mine! Please enjoy and favorite, follow and/or review!**


	6. Books and Compartments

~September 1st~

Evelyn looked herself over in the mirror once more. She had changed since she left Hogwarts and last saw Lily back in November.

She wasn't chubby anymore, that was for sure. All of the healthy and light food helped with that. But it didn't magically—no pun intended—give her an attractive body. She wasn't skinny like the other girls but was finally proud enough to call herself average.

She was still extremely plain. She had average sized parts so guys didn't stare at her. If they did it, would be because of the girls she hung around. No guys whistled at her. No one really noticed her at all.

She didn't have bad self-esteem or anything. She wasn't one of those girls who were shy, quiet and innocent who had bad self-esteem and thought they were ugly when they were actually beautiful. No, Evelyn was a realist and proud of it. She didn't say she wasn't pretty for pity, she said it because it was a fact. She knew she wasn't pretty but she wasn't ugly so she had to make herself stand out in other ways.

She had gotten highlights in her hair and side bangs and thought they suited her well. Who cares about being pretty? People take just being noticeable for granted.

She slipped on a black shirt that exposed her collarbone to display her tattoo. She traced the path of the fireflies and the words on her collarbone carefully then sighed. She had to get ready.

She walked to her closet and took out a pair of jeans and a belt and quickly changed into them. She checked her watch. 9:48. The train leaved at 11 sharp. Oh, it seems she wasn't as late as she thought. She had plenty of time.

She flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, thinking about what it would be like going back to Hogwarts. She would miss her friends at Beauxbatons who she had convinced that she was decent after her meeting with Lily.

To be honest, she had not forgiven Sirius Black, but she wasn't mad at him either. She didn't feel that rotten feeling in her gut when she thought about him like in November. She was over him and now he was just someone else.

James was a different story. She knew that she still felt the betrayal but it was not as strong as before. Evelyn also knew that they would never recover the relationship they once had.

She jumped up from her comfortable bed and walked over to her bookshelf. She glided her hand along the spines of the books on the shelf and took out an old-looking one from its place.

She flipped through the pages and walked over to her desk with it. This had been her favorite book a few years ago but it was slowly forgotten as newer books came out.

Evelyn couldn't remember the title of the book and it had faded on the cover. She could use magic to make it look brand new again but she was still underage and it wouldn't feel special anymore if she did.

It was a story of a girl named Darlene, who was born deaf in both ears and a boy named Kyle who learned sign language just to be able to talk to her. They fell in love and had three children. Darlene was extremely beautiful despite her disability and Kyle was handsome too. Talk about a Mary Sue. All fairy tales have beautiful characters now don't they?

Unfortunately, that's not how life works. Life is not a fairy tale. Not everybody is beautiful to a fault and not everyone gets their happy ending.

She learned that from her favorite muggle actress who had died the year before from an overdose of muggle depression pills.

She left the book open on her desk and stood up. She walked over to where her trunk and grabbed the handle. She pulled it along behind her and made her way to the front door of her flat. She lived alone as she had run away from her family in January.

"Ella!" Evelyn called into the empty flat.

A loud popping noise filled her ears and a small house elf appeared. The house elf was wearing a pretty lilac sundress and looked very young.

"What can Ella do for Miss Reeves today?" Ella asked politely.

Evelyn smiled. "I told you before, call me Evelyn."

Ella cleared her throat. "What can Ella do for Mistress today?"

Evelyn shook her head but answered anyway. "Ella, could you please apparate me to King's Cross station? I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school yet."

Ella looked confused for a moment then smiled.

"Is Mistress going to Hogwarts school again?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yes I am."

"Ella is always loved Hogwarts! Ella has met Master Dumbles and he is kind to Ella!" Ella stated happily.

Evelyn laughed. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore is very kind. So Ella, will you please apparate me to King's Cross?" Evelyn asked, then looked to be deep in thought.

"On second thought, could you maybe apparate me straight to platform 9 and 3/4? Can you do that Ella?"

Ella smiled broadly. "Ella can do that, Miss! Ella is happy to serve her Mistress!"

Evelyn smiled and extended a hand to the house elf. Ella's tiny hand wrapped around her index finger and gripped it tightly.

"Is Mistress ready?"

Evelyn took a deep breath and nodded. With a pop the two disappeared from the flat.

* * *

"Why can't I find a damn compartment?" Evelyn muttered as she walked through the moving train.

After a while, Evelyn finally found a compartment near the front of the train. She tried to shove her way through the door but her foot caught in the door and she fell on her face.

She cursed under her breath. She got up and brushed herself off. She felt her forehead sting but she ignored it. She collapsed onto the seat of the compartment and sighed. Finally, she could relax.

Just as Evelyn was about to drift off into blissful unconsciousness, her compartment door slammed open rather loudly and Lily stormed into the compartment. Evelyn blinked a couple of times until her eyes focused on the aggravated redhead in front of her.

"Um, not to seem rude or anything but why are you here, in my compartment, looking like you want to murder someone?" Evelyn asked, stifling a yawn.

Lily was just about to reply when she blinked in confusion and turned to look at Evelyn.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't realize anyone was in here! I was trying to get away from this perverted prat and—EVELYN?!" She all but screamed. Evelyn's ears hurt but she nodded, confused. Was she that unrecognizable?

Lily's eyes widened. "You look so different." She stated bluntly.

Evelyn smiled and was about to thank Lily when Lily realized why she had come here. Lily's face once again turned into one of anger.

Lily opened her mouth, about to start a rant when they both heard a commotion outside of the compartment.

'Are you sure she's even in there, Prongs?'

'Of course, Moony! I would never lose track of Evans!'

Lily looked frantically to Evelyn and mouthed 'Potter'. Evelyn nodded to show she understood. James was always looking for Lily. He was practically in love with her. But what Evelyn failed to realize was that the Lily James was looking for, and the Lily currently in her compartment, were the same person.

'Okay fine. Have it your way, Prongs. We can check this compartment and if Evans isn't in there, then that's it!'

Evelyn registered what was going to happen a split second before it did.

Prongs. Moony. James Potter. Remus Lupin. Coming into _her_ compartment. Coming into _her_ compartment that _she_ was in. The compartment that both _she_ and Lily were in. This was not going to end well.

Evelyn eyes widened then almost immediately squeezed them shut. She tried to slow her racing heart as she waited for the dreaded sound of the compartment door opening.

**Hey guys, sorry for the slight cliff hanger! Evelyn is almost back at Hogwarts! I'm writing as fast as I can. I will try to update the rest of my chapters within a week or two. Please enjoy!**


	7. Surprise and Guilt

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while but there has been a lot going on lately and I didn't much writing done but here it is!**

**In reply to RupeyGiles:**

**Lily did not completely recognize Evelyn because they haven't seen each other since November and in the story it is currently September of a new year. Although, they did talk through letters so Evelyn was not completely cut off. Hope I answered your question!**

* * *

The compartment door slid open with a giant bang, and two boys walked in. One had messy black hair and glasses while the other had light brown hair and scars on his face.

James eyes scanned the compartment while Remus found a seat. He looked around when he saw Lily. He opened his mouth, probably to try to seduce her, then remembered that Lily was not the only female he saw in the compartment.

He spun around to find a girl in front of him. She seemed vaguely familiar but not enough to place a name to the face.

She had pretty hair with nice bangs and had lighter hair nearer to the bottom. He knew that girls had a specific name for it but who bothered remembering that stuff?

She had a tattoo along her collarbone and looked nice. Sure, she wasn't that pretty—definitely not as pretty as his Lily flower—but she was different. Maybe she was one of Sirius's old conquests that he never bothered to get to know. But usually his friend's conquests weren't friends with Lily...

"Hi," James stuck his hand out to the girl in a polite gesture. "I'm James. You are?"

The girl looked stunned for a moment before an amused expression dawned on her face. She smirked and looked to Lily, who was sitting across from her and raised an eyebrow.

James lowered his rejected hand and turned to see Lily's reaction. He immediately wished he hadn't when he saw a similar smirk blooming on Lily's face. Something was going to happen and he was going to be the butt of the joke.

"What?" He asked Lily.

Lily shook her head. "You should pay more attention."

"What do you mean?" James asked, rather childishly if you asked Lily.

Lily just gestured toward the girl, indicating to look at her. He turned to look at her and saw that she was talking with Remus, who seemed to have recognized her.

James cleared his throat to gain the attention of Remus. He glanced up and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"You know, it's only polite to introduce your friend—that's me by the way—to your other friend." James said pointing rather rudely to the girl.

Remus stared at James for a few moments in shock before he could form a proper sentence.

"James. Do you not remember her?" Remus asked seriously, glancing warily at the girl from time to time.

James was getting confused. Was he supposed to know the girl? He squinted at the girl for a moment, taking in her familiar features then sighed and shook his head.

Remus shook his head disappointedly and then realization dawned on his face. He slowly turned his head to the girl in horror, waiting for her reaction.

James was getting annoyed. What was all this hype about a stupid girl? God, his friend was acting so weird.

"Remus, I know you care about your friend here and all, but stop making such a big deal. I don't remember every bloody person I've ever seen in my life. Get over it."

Remus stood up, an expression of pure anger on his face. James stepped back. Remus never got that mad. He would have been impressed at that anger if it were not turned on him.

"How can you say that? She meant as much to you as she did to me! No, she meant more to you! It's not my bloody fault you don't remember! Now look here—" Remus was cut off by the girl.

"That's enough, Remus." Remus looked as if he wanted to protest but was cut off yet again. "Let me handle this."

The girl stood up and drew herself to her full height. She wasn't as tall as James, but she was still pretty intimidating.

"Okay, let us try this again." she said casually. "Hi! My name is Evelyn Reeves. It's a pleasure to meet you." Evelyn smiled sweetly as if that sentence hadn't made the world start spinning.

"The pleasure's all mine." James muttered as he tried to piece together the picture.

So this was Evelyn Reeves. The one that went to Beauxbatons last year. His old friend. His old friend that he betrayed. His old friend that looks extremely different. His old friend that he didn't recognize.

Realization slowly dawned on him as his emotions changed every few seconds. From confusion, to dawning, to happiness and then to horror. He hasn't recognized her. This was bad for two reasons. One because this wasn't helping Evelyn forgive him for not telling her about Sirius, and two Evelyn would murder him.

James felt light-headed and slowly opened his mouth, trying to decide what to say, still not quite comprehending the fact that Evelyn was in front of him. He took in a breath and had a sentence on the tip of his tongue when the compartment door burst open once more.

Sirius walked in and took in what was going on. James saw his expression turn from questioning and irritated to confused. James turned to see for himself what had confused his friend.

Remus looked shocked and scared as he stared at Sirius. But as he took in Sirius once more he knew it wasn't only Remus's reaction to him being there that had confused him. He looked at Lily and she looked completely horrified at seeing Sirius and that didn't happen often. She was usually the one to stand up to him and hex him or something. Not just sit there in horrified silence. But that wasn't what had confused him he could see, though that most likely had some effect on it.

He finally turned to Evelyn to see that her right hand was balled into a fist and her eyes had hardened. At first glance, she looked very angry, betrayed and upset. But if you looked close enough, which James regrettably did, you could see the smirk forming at her lips and the fingers on her left hand flexing as if getting ready for a fight. The mad-looking glint in her eye and the balls of her feet ready to pounce.

James could almost see all the thoughts of torture coming together like puzzle pieces in her head. And James was 100% sure he didn't want to see that.

Now he understood why Sirius was confused. He hadn't recognized Evelyn either and couldn't understand why she reacted that way to him. For a moment, James felt relieved that he wasn't the only one to not recognize Evelyn but then almost immediately felt incredibly scared for his friend.

He subconsciously backed up and fell onto the compartment chair to make way for the glaring contest between Sirius and Evelyn.

Well, Evelyn was glaring while Sirius just looked confused.

"This isn't going to end well is it, Potter?" James's eyes widened at being directly addressed Lily with her not yelling, who turned out to be sitting right beside him.

He sighed and nodded. "Lets just hope Sirius won't be too bloodied up by the time we get to Hogwarts. We need his charm to pull of our annual pran-ah, I mean food eating contest." He corrected awkwardly. Lily narrowed her eyes but said nothing of it.

"What ever she does to him, he deserves all of it and more for what he did." Lily whispered quietly to herself but James had heard it; and he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you have any ideas for the story please state it in a review or a pm! I am really sorry about making this train compartment scene so long but it will end in the next chapter, I promise. The next chapter will come as soon as I finish it! Please review, follow and favourite!**


	8. Lies and Revenge

**Disclaimer:**

**Sorry I haven't been doing these but here is mine! I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters aside from Evelyn and any other characters I decide to make in the future that were not in the books!**

* * *

_Breath._ Evelyn's mind was going haywire and her thoughts had scattered. _Breath._

As soon as Sirius Black had stepped through the door she had lost it. All that stuff about not caring about him anymore had gone out the window. She just wanted to cause him as much pain as possible in that moment but she couldn't. She would get her revenge another way but not here, not now and not like this.

_Stay calm._ Evelyn exhaled. She closed her eyes, counted to 10 and opened her eyes. She turned to Sirius and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that! You looked like someone else for a second! Hi! I'm the new transfer student this year. What's your name?" Evelyn said in a false perky accent that Sirius did not seem to pick up on.

"Oh!" Sirius said, sounding relieved. "Sirius Black, my lady. And what is your name?"

Evelyn recoiled back for a moment, disgusted by his open flirting, but got herself together.

Evelyn cleared her throat and looked back to Sirius. "Oh, um, it's.. It's Clara? Yes! It's Clara. Clara... Um, West. Clara West." Evelyn said nervously.

"Clara West?" Sirius asked for conformation. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. Egotistical prat. The only reason he wasn't suspicious of her stuttering was because _everyone_ came up to Sirius a stuttering mess. Because _everybody_ worshipped him. _Everyone_ loved the number one playboy of Hogwarts, Sirius Black. _Well not me_, Evelyn thought bitterly.

"Yes," Evelyn said, "For now."

Sirius raised his eyebrow at the added part but didn't say anything of it.

The whole compartment sat in a terse silence until Evelyn let out an explosive breath.

"I'm going to go get changed." She stated while getting up. She grabbed her uniform from her trunk and walked out of the compartment seething with anger.

* * *

"Why am I such an idiot?!" Evelyn screamed at her reflection, not bothering to control her volume as she had cast a silencing charm on the door when she came in.

She threw her uniform onto the sink counter and cursed violently. "Idiot, idiot, idiot." She muttered reaching for her uniform and rummaging around for her skirt.

She felt the familiar silky fabric she had grown to hate in all her years at Hogwarts and yanked it out of the clothing pile causing the rest of her clothes to explode onto the floor. she huffed angrily but felt satisfied with the skirt in her hand. She grabbed her wand from her jeans pocket and charmed her skirt to lengthen a few more inches.

"With these skirts no girl will get any proper respect." She muttered.

She had picked up the habit of talking to herself while she was in her period of isolation at Beauxbatons and the habit never really went away.

"I'm such a failure. Why couldn't I stand up for myself? Stuttering mess!" She groaned and banged her head against the mirror. As she looked up into her reflection she felt a growing determination fire up inside her. She looked into her reflections eyes and took a deep breath.

"No, I will get my revenge. He will regret ever messing with me." She spoke to herself, and felt a smirk form at the corner of her lips.

Watch out Sirius Black, conquest number 73 will get her revenge.

* * *

"Well then, I'm going to go look for Peter." Remus said and walked out of the compartment. Once the door shut behind him the compartment fell into an awkward silence. After the silence became unbearable in the small compartment space, Sirius spoke what had been on his mind since the girl—Clara—left.

"She lied didn't she."

James and Lily both looked up, surprised then worried. They looked to each other then back to Sirius.

"What do you mean, Pads?" James asked wearily.

He shook his head. "That girl, Clara. She lied. She did recognize me. I know she didn't mistake me for someone else because I've met her before. I know it but I can't remember who she is. And plus, I don't look like anyone else. I don't resemble anyone else on the Black family tree except for Regulus, but no one could get us mixed up. We look so different. And I saw the hate in her eyes. It was for me. I did something to this girl to make her hate me."

James and Lily stared at him in shock. Lily turned to James.

"I didn't know any of your Marauders group would notice something like that except for Remus." She whispered to James in an undertone so Sirius couldn't hear.

James looked mock hurt. "Oh Lily, how you wound me so. We are all actually very observant and are always very tuned into people's feelings." He whispered back, looking at Sirius who hadn't noticed their whispering and just looked deep in thought.

Lily snorted and James looked back to her, confusion clear on his face. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You guys being observant." She said with an innocent smile.

James raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Tell us a time when we weren't."

Lily smiled. "Gladly. Anything to lower your arrogance. Story time! Do you remember in 4th year when you played that prank on Evelyn?"

James looked really confused now. "Yeah I remember. What about it?"

"Well you know the basics, Evelyn ignored you guys for a while but then forgave all of you. But what you don't know is that your little 'innocent' prank sent Evelyn straight to the girls washroom. She was crying for hours." Lily said with a slight frown on her face, remembering the time.

James looked shocked. "She said she was fine! She told us that ignoring us was just her revenge!" James yelled, forgetting that they were trying to stop Sirius from hearing their conversation.

Sirius looked up from his trance and gave them both a curious look. Lily's face went beet red while James looked uncomfortable. Lily was about to crack when everyone in the compartment heard a quiet chuckle.

Everyone looked to the sound to see Evelyn, or Clara in Sirius' case, sitting down next to the window, in her school uniform reading a book.

"When the bloody hell did you get here?!" James shouted, his voice an octave higher than normal. Lily hit him in the arm.

"Don't be rude!" Lily scolded but she also looked to Evelyn for the answer to his question. Evelyn stared at the two in amusement then turned to Sirius who was staring at her with shock and a bit of hesitance to be near her.

Evelyn pointed to the compartment door. "I kind of just, you know, walked in." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You know what we meant. Why didn't we see you come on?" Lily asked quizzically. _How had she gotten in unnoticed?_

"Oh it's 'we' now, is it?" Evelyn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at James and Lily. James whole face lit up with happiness while Lily's whole face went red again and she glared at Evelyn.

Evelyn winked at Lily then shrugged in response to her earlier question. "Sirius didn't notice because he was staring off into space and you two," She pointed at both James and Lily. "Were having your little whispered conversation—and Lily, I will be interrogating you about that later—so none of you noticed I came in I guess." Evelyn finished while fishing into her pocket and taking out what looked like a green ribbon. She placed the ribbon into her book to serve as a bookmark. She closed the book then placed it neatly onto her lap and looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"I know you." Sirius said. Evelyn tensed while James whacked Sirius upside the head.

"Ow!"

James shook his head. He turned to see Lily and Evelyn arguing in hushed tones then seemed to come to an agreement. Evelyn turned then grabbed her wand and shrunk her trunk to pocket-size.

"Evelyn and I have decided to go to another compartment to leave you to your.. Marauders business." Lily said in a professional voice. Evelyn snorted at Lily's antics but as soon as Lily had turned around Evelyn's focus was back on her own trunk.

Lily cleared her throat as Evelyn got up. "My trunk is in the Heads compartment. Make sure to remind Remus to come to the meeting. Us being the Head Boy and Head Girl and all." She said.

James smirked at Lily and fished something out of his pocket. Lily and Evelyn shared a look. _What was he doing?_

James pulled out a badge and showed the front to Lily. Evelyn watched Lily's face go from confused to shocked to worried to angry.

"How is this even possible?! This isn't right! You stole it! You stole the badge—" Evelyn tuned out Lily's ranting while she went to see for herself what all this was about. In James' hand was the Head Boy's badge. Well, this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of kicking and screaming, Evelyn was finally able to drag Lily out of the compartment and stop her from strangling James on the spot. Evelyn was sporting a purple eye herself but was more focused on Lily.

Lily was panting outside the compartment door. "How could _he_ be Head Boy? He wasn't even a Prefect!" Lily screeched. Evelyn nodded along with her just for the sake of agreeing.

"Hey, it's okay. I can stay in the Head's dorms with you so James won't bother you in your sleep, okay?" Evelyn tried to reassure but Lily's eyes just grew wider and more panicked.

"I forgot I had to share a dorm with him!" Lily shrieked. Evelyn mentally hit herself in the head. _Idiot._

"Come on. Let's find us a compartment first, okay?" Evelyn tried for a subject change.

Lily sullenly shook her head. "Not much time left and I have to go to the meeting. Usually around the time the meeting ends we arrive at the school. Why don't you come to the meeting with me? I'm sure no one will mind and someone has to help me cope with James being there."

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah sure."

Lily paused for a moment, temporarily forgetting her own sadness. "Evelyn?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell Sirius who you really were?"

Evelyn thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I was too scared. But he'll find out anyway when Dumbledore announces it at the feast." Evelyn said monotonously.

"You will get revenge right?" Lily asked. Evelyn smirked. "Of course! He may not regret it so much now, but he will."

"The revenge of conquest number 73." Lily joked, then thought about what she just said. "Actually that would make a great name! It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah? You think so? The revenge of conquest number 73." Evelyn tested the name out on her tongue, "It sounds perfect. Now, let's go to the Head's meeting now, shall we?" Evelyn smiled.

Lily and Evelyn laughed then hooked arms and skipped to the Head's compartment.

**Hello guys! This chapter is a bit longer than the others and I hope you enjoyed it! There are a lot of subplots in this chapter that will make sense in future chapters. Would you guys like a part of the next chapter to have a flashback to the prank in Evelyn's 4th year? Give me your feedback! Over the next few chapters you will find out more about these pranks, grudges and conquests! I feel like some of you are wondering why Evelyn seemed so calm around James because she isn't friends with him anymore but I just feel if they aren't alone together it wouldn't seem as awkward but there will be times where it's bad between them! Please favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
